Radiation/Issue 13
This is Issue 13 of Radiation. Issue 13 Gene’s family had turned Gene’s old office into their living room, since the town now had limited space. At first, Gene didn’t like the idea of not having an office. He understood why they did it though, and let it be. “Are they nice?” Sarah asked after Gene had told about the new people. “Some of them. The pilot seems unstable, but I’m sure he’s fine.” Gene said, standing with his arms crossed. Jessica and Maistro were both sitting on each their chair, listening. “Now that’s good judgement.” Maistro muttered sarcasticly. “Bring unstable people here. Good job.” “Hey.” Gene said, looking at his brother. Just as their usual fight approached, Janine entered the room, looking at Gene. “Hi, Janine. What can I do for you?” Gene asked, turning his back to Maistro. Janine’s brother, Mac, had ended up in the prison, so lately she had been sad. She understood why he had to go there though, and now she used her ability to make a register of everyone in Tonopah with an ability. “That new girl you brought, Alice.” Janine said. “Oh, yeah. Is she okay?” Gene asked. Alice had been shot, but Neil tried to fix her. He was a good doctor, and managed to fix her pretty quickly. Janine had registered her ability though. “She has nine lives.” Janine announced. Meanwhile, Kenny and Jed were on the roof of the building across the firestation. Three people were in there; Gon and Ilana Niemann and Joe Gregory. Gon was one of the most experienced firefighters in Tonopah, and his skills would be great to have. His daughter, Ilana, worked at the office at the firestation. Joe Gregory was a local mechanic.  As Kenny Frickster and Jed Tinker were standing on the roof, more and more infected approached the firestation, putting the three survivors in danger. “What can we do?” Kenny muttered to nobody in particular. “It would take too much time to take them out individually.” Jed said, scanning the area. “Maybe we can burn them.” “Burn them?” Kenny said, looking at Jed, who had spotted a tank with gas near the entrance of the firestation. Jed took out his pistol, and aimed it at the gas tank. It would blow off the door of the firestation, and leave a burning track everywhere. It could kill the infected, though, and allow the three people to escape. Jed fired, and an explosion could be heard. A few infected flew back, the rest caught on fire. The door blew off, and Jed now jumped onto the ladder, down to put out the fire and take out the infected. Kenny followed. Meanwhile, Gon Niemann had heard the explosion. He was with his daughter, Ilana, and Joe Gregory in the firestation’s breakroom, eating.  “What the fuck was that?” Joe muttered, getting his fireaxe. Gon got his own. “Seems like we’re getting saved.” Gon said, dragging his daughter up from her chair. He then walked down the hall, approaching the entrance which was covered in smoke. Joe was walking in front of Gon, Ilana in the back. They had to crawl due to the smoke. Apparently, Jed’s explosion had caused the building to catch on fire. “I think we’re clear to...” Joe said, but was interrupted as he was pushed onto his back by an infected. Joe’s screms could be heard miles away, and it probably attracted more infected. The infected took a big chunk of Joe’s arm, as Gon shoved his axe into the infected’s head. “Fuck!” Joe cried. Gon was standing over the suffering Joe, Ilana kneeling besides him. “Hello?!” The voice of Kenny Frickster yelled. Ilana proceeded to respond, but Gon raised his hand as gesture for her to be quiet. “Sorry, Joe.” Gon said, and raised his axe. “But we know what has to be done.” “What?” Joe sobbed. “No, fuck, man. Don’t do this.” But Gon did. He crushed Joe’s skull, and then turned to Ilana. “We’re here!” He yelled, and got down to hug his daughter. Navigation Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues